Pour Warrick
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Il le sentait s'éloigner de lui... Pas de meilleur résume mais bon, vous l'avez sûrement compris, voici ma version pendant et post épisode "For Warrick". Slash Nick/Greg.


_En regardant Les Experts tout à l'heure, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose : je n'ai jamais écrit un seul OS sur deux de mes chouchous. Je les ai toujours écrits en cross over, en multishot ou en traduction. Alors voilà, je me lance. Assez triste puisque ceci est post « For Warrick » donc la suite imaginée de l'épisode 1 de la saison 9. Relation établie Nick/Greg._

Ils venaient de quitter les bureaux de la scientifique. Jim avait arrêté le meurtrier de leur collègue, le shérif ripoux Jeffrey McKeen, Nick avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à retenir son calme devant cet homme. Cet homme qui avait tué son meilleur ami de la manière la plus lâche et la plus horrible. Dans sa voiture, dans une allée. Il était mort là, s'étouffant avec son propre sang. Dans les bras de son chef après avoir désigné McKeen du doigt une dernière fois avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Quand il eut vent de la nouvelle, Nick s'était écroulé contre un mur. En larmes, effondré. Se disant qu'il aurait pu empêcher cela, qu'il aurait pu le sauver, le raccompagner car il aurait trop bu et qu'il aurait été incapable de reprendre le volant. Mais non, ils s'étaient séparés sur quelques derniers mots, une dernière accolade fraternelle. Nick était reparti de son côté, après avoir fait comprendre de la manière la plus cordiale qu'il soit à la serveuse qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter de le draguer ça ne servait à rien. Puis il était sorti rapidement, rejoignant sa voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom lui annonçait péniblement au téléphone le décès de son ami. Le moment le plus horrible qu'il puisse exister. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son ami avait enfin blanchi son honneur, il avait récupéré son poste, avait un fils à élever. Mais à la place, on lui ôta la vie. Cruellement, affreusement, sans qu'il ne puisse dire adieu aux siens. Presque seul ! Et Nick ne pourra jamais oublier cette soirée.

Quand ils arrivèrent au poste de police quelques heures plus tard, Greg était là. Il était revenu, annulant son vol et son voyage pour la promotion de son livre. Il était hors de question pour lui d'abandonner son équipe dans un moment pareil. C'était impossible ! Warrick était son ami et collègue, un des meilleurs. Comme un grand-frère pour lui, un autre pour son amant. Son amant qui souffrait le plus dans cette affaire. Son amant qu'il voulait protéger, emmener loin de toute cette cruauté et cette horreur. L'emmener loin de tout cela.

Il était certainement le plus jeune de la bande mais à ce moment-là, c'était à lui de se comporter comme l'aîné. Aider dans l'affaire, trouver les indices menant à ce salopard… et soutenir son amour plus que tout. C'était son nouveau rôle après tout.

Durant les deux jours séparant la fin de l'affaire et l'enterrement, Nick s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il n'adressait plus la parole à quiconque, il se nourrissait à peine, ne dormait réellement que quand Greg venait le chercher pour aller dormir. Quand ce dernier en avait assez de le voir éloigné de lui. Quand son lit devenait froid et qu'il entendait encore la télévision marcher. Un écran qu'il fixait sans vraiment le regarder. Son esprit perdu dans ses propres pensées, tristes, morbides, douloureuses, la triste réalité qui s'offrait à lui.

Il comprenait sa douleur profonde, il la comprenait et respectait cela, son besoin de rester seul et de s'isoler. Il le comprenait mais avait du mal à l'accepter à 100%. Il était triste lui aussi, terriblement triste. Mais se sentir écarté de son amour comme cela, ça ne l'aidait pas à diminuer ce sentiment. Il voulait l'aider, l'amener à vaincre cette douleur ou, tout du moins, l'amener à en parler. Nick était un homme peu bavard, peu expressif. Durant leurs trois années de relation et les six années en tant que simple coéquipiers, il l'avait bien compris. Mais il ne désirait pas que ça se passe ainsi. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Voir Nick ainsi, absent de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, ne laissant couler aucune larme, se laissant à peine toucher, le faisait souffrir presqu'autant que la mort de Warrick. Il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi. Il souhaitait l'aider, rien d'autre, rien de plus.

Le jour de l'enterrement arriva. Un moment tout aussi pénible pour chacun. Il s'était assis à ses côtés, tenant fermement sa main. Il ne l'avait pas rejeté, serrant même encore plus ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. Passant son pouce sur sa paume. Signe de son besoin de réconfort, signe qu'il était toujours là, qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté. Qu'il commençait seulement à comprendre la terrible réalité et qu'à cet instant plus que jamais, il avait besoin de lui. Besoin de l'homme qu'il aimait près de lui, à ses côtés. Pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas pleuré. Pendant la mise en terre, il n'avait pas pleuré non plus. Se contentant de tenir la main de son ami, regardant droit devant lui, cherchant à se montrer fort. Ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, ne pas montrer ses larmes, ses peurs son père lui avait-il toujours appris. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette leçon mais c'était ainsi. Il avait appris à vivre comme cela. Se laissant seulement aller une fois à l'écart de tout le monde. Seul dans sa chambre ou son appartement.

Pourtant, il avait déjà craqué. Il avait craqué quand une femme l'avait menacé de son pistolet. Il avait craqué totalement quand il s'était retrouvé six pieds sous terre, dans ce cercueil de verre, oppressé comme jamais. Il avait craqué chez lui, après être rentré de l'hôpital après avoir vu son petit-ami « défiguré », recouvert de bandages. Son ami qui avait approché de la mort de si près. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait pleuré. Ne jamais en parler c'était la leçon donnée.

Mais ce soir, une fois qu'ils soient rentrés- après un trajet en voiture lui semblant une éternité- après avoir posé les clés sur la petite table de l'entrée, enlevé leurs manteaux, avancé un peu plus dans leur maison, une fois qu'ils eurent mangé- très peu-, encore passé un repas muet, une fois rejoints leur salle de bains commune, Greg l'aidant à se déshabiller- lentement, tendrement- une fois sous la douche, il prit l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras. Et se mit « enfin » à pleurer. Comme un enfant, comme presque jamais auparavant il n'avait pleuré. Il avait totalement craqué, se laissant aller dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Affrontant enfin la réalité. Réalisant aussi que désormais, la vie était trop courte et que son homme était toujours là… à ses côtés. Et s'il ne se laissait pas enfin aller, c'était lui qui risquait de le quitter.

Au moment d'aller se coucher une fois lavés, séchés, habillés, à présent allongés sur leur lit, il se rappela alors d'une promesse qu'il avait faite à son ami.

Alors que Greg s'apprêtait à se coucher de son côté, tournant le dos à son amour, ce dernier le fit se tourner sur le dos afin qu'il puisse l'observer. Avant que le plus jeune n'ait pu dire un seul mot, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser sensuel, passionné, laissant transparaître toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Un baiser désespéré, dont tous les deux avaient terriblement besoin. Un rappel de leur amour, une façon pour lui de le remercier d'être là pour lui, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait vraiment besoin de lui.

Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent à regret, le besoin d'air commençant à se faire ressentir chez l'un l'autre. Il colla son front contre le sien, déposa plusieurs baisers sur son visage, redécouvrant son odeur si unique- mélange de shampooing, produits de beauté, sa propre odeur-, détaillant chaque trait de son visage fin. Après quelques secondes ainsi, il finit par lui dire.

« Merci… merci mon amour ! »

« De quoi bébé ? »

« D'être là… d'être là pour moi mon amour ! D'avoir accepté mes réactions sans broncher ! Merci… d'être resté ! »

« Je ne partirai pour rien au monde, tu le sais ! »

« Je le sais. »

Et comme il l'avait promis il y a trois jours à son ami, au moment où celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il acceptait totalement leur relation et qu'il leur donnait leur bénédiction, qu'il lui avait fait promettre de bien prendre soin de son « petit-frère » et de bien le garder auprès de lui sinon il entendrait parler de lui, juste après lui avoir demandé de devenir son futur témoin, il ouvrit le tiroir d'une des tables de chevet et en sortit le petit écrin qu'il y gardait depuis quelques jours. A cet instant, Greg se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer.

Il ouvrit la petite boîte et lui montra les deux bagues qu'il avait acheté.

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Greg était devenu totalement muet. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il fixait son amour d'un air étonné.

« Epouses-moi ! Epouses-moi Greg ! Continues à me rendre l'homme le plus heureux du monde à tes côtés ! »

Il sentit son visage rapproché de celui de son amant. Celui-ci lui offrit un baiser passionné, aimant… et mouillé. Elles avaient fini par couler ces satanées larmes. Seulement là, il finit par lui répondre.

« Seulement si tu veux m'épouser aussi ! »

Et pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, grâce à cette réponse inédite et drôle de son fiancé, ils se mirent à rire. Quelque chose qui leur fit du bien. Une chose qui leur disait qu'ils pourraient apprendre à avancer ensembles… sans leur ami.

Baissant les yeux vers leurs mains, ils passèrent tour à tour les anneaux sur leurs doigts. Une fois faits, leurs joues étaient trempées. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, beaucoup plus tendrement, beaucoup plus lentement avant de s'étreindre pour le reste de la nuit. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, tous les deux épuisés… mais beaucoup plus rassurés de se savoir ensembles pour toujours…

Cette nuit-là, des gens passionnés d'astronomie pourraient vous dire qu'une étoile s'était mise à briller plus que les autres. Certains auraient dits que c'était une bonne étoile qui veillait. Une qui veillait uniquement sur une maisonnée. Située dans un quartier de Las Vegas où un couple d'hommes dormait…

Fin…

_Bon voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, malgré le côté triste de cette fic. Bonne nuit à tous et à bientôt !_


End file.
